Pósters
Estos son los pósters que sirven de material promocional para cada SaN's, productos de la comisión al equipo de FotoTienda a cargo de NGZ. ¿Qué es un SaN's? El personaje de Undertale. SaN's son siglas que pueden significar simultáneamente dos cosas: "Smash at Nhorko's" y "Satisfacer a Nhorko sexualmente." Es una serie de torneos mensuales* realizados en la casa de Nhorko**, cuyos resultados son los que dan forma al Ranking. *: Se hace una nueva edición casi todos los meses siempre y cuando no haya algo que lo impida. **: Algunos torneos se realizaron en la casa de alguien más, generando así spin-offs como los SaS's y los SaG's. La canonicidad de estos torneos es variable y depende del consenso de la comunidad. Posters Promocionales La saga de los San's (o Sansga) esta conformado por un historial de posters que datan desde el 2017. Cada San's viene acompañado de algún poster que alude las temáticas y referencias hechas en aquel momento, los personajes presentes son los que siempre asisten y participan a los San's de forma continua. Si un jugador participa de manera constante, este tiene la posibilidad de ser buffeado y aparecer para el siguiente poster, lo contrario también es verdadero, si deja de participar... se le nerfea a un mero cameo, o simplemente deja de aparecer. La mayoría de las veces poseen Easter Eggs, que pueden ser ciertos miembros u otra alusión temática. Galería SANS.png|San's V, donde debutaron los posters con cameos! SANS VI.png|San's VI, la disputa por el medallón de la Sal SANS VII.png|San's de la Gran VII, we in the hood! SANS VII alt.png|Poster Alternativo del San's VII, los subtitulos japoneses dicen "Puto el que lee" SANS.jpg|El primer San's del 2018, volviendo con CS y Smash SANS II 2017.jpg|San's II feat. Dj Sick SANSIII.jpg|San's del Nhorkotráfico de Mains SANS III 2017.jpg|San's Patriótico! SANS JOHNS.png|San's Juan, todos los Johns son validos SANS AE.png|San'sAe SANS AGOS 2017.png|El mítico San's de la 100cia & llaves! Super Sans.png|El Super San's con motivo torneo de la sal de la Comebola SANSptember Sancre Blue.png|Le verdaderé le postér du San's du Sanstiembré SANS Dedotado 2017.png|Un San's que se delayeo meses, resultando una llegada con retraso SANS Coloreado.png|Una campaña dedotada que recordaba el San's venidero SUPER SAS.png|El SupuS Saas lE XMAS SANS 2017.png|Estas en la lista buena, o la lista salada? O San's do Natau! SUPER SANZ.png|El segundo San's infamemente RetraZado por meses, destaca por la primera y ultima aparición de FighterZ como side tournament SUPER SANZ Voyeuristico.png|La función principal era verle a Kokum Platinado vs El Hermano Infinity Dedotation.jpg|Poster conmemorativo que celebra los 3 años de East Coast! Almost Everybody is HERE! SANS Haloween 2018.png|Basur4 se despide del vecindario... SANS JAN 19.png|El primer San's de 2019 con Ultimate! SANSII 2019.png|El segundo San's del 2019, the creed is get rekt. Infinity Dedotation 2.png|Celebración de los 4 años de East Coast! Game of Trolalo.png|OVA de un San's en Sansmana Santa, todos quieren el trono detonado? sansjohn2.jpg|Un San Juan con más SAL y EXCUSAS/JOHNS! el San's Johns 2 saus.jpg|Guest Poster del SAU'S hecho por Mudkip! SAUS-I.png|El debut de la Sub Comunidad, con streaming, mains robados y sal! SANS-III-2019-DJ-SICC-RETURNS.png|San's III, vuelve el DJ mas doente con remixes más salados en el San's más grande y dedotado! SANStember-2019.png|El Sans con el challenge más dificil de todos, no Johnear todo el mes de Sanstiembre Saus do Nataus.jpg|El Uruff decide SALvar o Natau y hace su propio Sau's do Natau, con Pizza Pops y Pavo Reales que gimen!